canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Street Fighter: The Movie
Street Fighter: The Movie is a head-to-head fighting game based on the live-action Street Fighter movie and uses digitized footage of images of mostly the same cast that appeared in the movie posing as the characters in the game and performing fight moves. It was developed by Chicago-based Incredible Technologies. Arcade version The coin-operated arcade game version of Street Fighter: The Movie differs from the previous Street Fighter II games in several ways. The arcade version of the game is noted for its numerous alterations to the standard Street Fighter formula, such as the inclusion of Mortal Kombat-style "tapping" commands, counter-attacks for throws, alternate Super Combos that featured "hold and release" commands, excessive juggles, fireball-reflecting attacks, numerous secret codes, including fake ones, among other weird changes in an attempt to pander to the Mortal Kombat crowd. The game gives a greater emphasis towards air combos or "juggling" than previous games: the player can continuously attack their opponent while they're falling in the air with a series of attacks. Additionally, players can cancel any Special Move while performing it into another Special Move. This can even be done with projectile attacks. Many of the returning Street Fighter characters feature new Special Moves exclusive to the game, such as Bison's "Electric Arc", Cammy's "Whip Choke", and Guile's "Handcuff", which is a Special Move based on a glitch in the original Street Fighter II. Characters such as Zangief and Balrog now have the ability to deflect projectile attacks back to their opponent. Many of these new Special Moves require for the player to hold down a specific attack button, input a directional-based command on the joystick and then release the button. The method for grappling attacks was reversed for the game: performing the throw command while holding the joystick towards an opponent will throw the opponent to the opposite direction and vice versa. Player has the option of inputting a specific command to "escape" a throw with no damage or perform a "counter throw". However, a character can counterattack a "counter throw" by performing a "reverse", while reversing a counter throw can ultimately be countered with a "slam master" technique. Other techniques exclusive to this game include "interrupt moves", which are performed after blocking an opponent's attacks, and "comeback moves", which are special moves that can only be used when the player's life gauge is on the "danger" level. These would later return as Alpha Counters and Ultra Combos. The Super Combo gauge from Super Street Fighter II Turbo is featured in the game. Most of the characters in the game with only a few exceptions have at least two Super Combo moves: one that leaves a trail of blue shadows and another that leaves a trail of red shadows. In addition to Super Combos, the players can also perform a "Regeneration" move when their Super Combo gauge is full to restore a portion of their vitality gauge. This would later be seen in Street Fighter EX3 and Street Fighter III. The standard single-player mode consists of a series of 14 matches including a clone match, ending with a final match against M. Bison. There are also several secret game modes, including a Tag Team Mode. In a Tag Team match, the player gets to choose two characters and fight against other tag teams in single-round matches, switching to the second character only after the first one has been defeated. Each fighter's ending sequence consists of a promotional still or two from the movie with accompanying text describing the character's fate after the events of the tournament, followed by the staff roll. The game's cast contains most of the characters from Super Street Fighter II Turbo, with the exception of Fei Long, Dee Jay, T. Hawk, Blanka, and Dhalsim. Akuma was a regular character for the first time in any game. Two new characters were also introduced: Sawada, an original character from the film, and Blade, a member of Bison's shock troops from the film. Arkane, F7 and Khyber, who were all palette swaps of Blade, appear as secret characters. A powered-up version of Bison appears as a final computer-controlled opponent exclusive to the game's Tag-Team Mode. While Blanka and Dee Jay would be added to the selectable cast of the home versions, there is leftover data in the arcade game indicating that Blanka was meant to be a playable character in this version as well, as there is an ending for him. Home version While it shares its title with the arcade game, the home console version was released for the PlayStation and Sega Saturn, it is not a port, but a separately produced game based on the same premise. The home console version plays more like a traditional Street Fighter game, it is like a slower-paced version of Super Street Fighter II: Turbo, but with digitized graphics. It has a gameplay and combo system that feels more like Street Fighter, and less like a jumbled up bootleg version of Mortal Kombat. While the digitized actors are the same, the characters have all been dubbed by Japanese voice actors, averting the mispronounced move names in the arcade version. The sprites were processed differently, the backgrounds are all different, and the combat system is much closer to Super Street Fighter II Turbo. In addition to the regular Special Moves and Super Combos, players can also perform more powerful versions of their character's Special Moves known as "Super Special Moves". Much like the "ES Moves" featured in Night Warriors and the "EX Specials" later introduced in Street Fighter III 2nd Impact, a Super Special requires for the Super Combo gauge to be at least half-full after the filled portion of the gauge turns blue and can be performed by executing the same command as a regular Special Move, but pressing two attack buttons instead of one. When the Super Combo gauge is full, the player can perform an unlimited number of Super Specials until the player performs a Super Combo. There are four game modes available. The primary single-player mode, "Movie Battle", is a story-based mode which follows the plot of the film. The player takes control of Guile, who is on a mission to infiltrate Bison's Lair in Shadaloo City. The player can choose between different branching points after certain matches, which determines the number of opponents that will be faced before the next branching point, until reaching the final matches against Sagat, Bison and Final Bison. After completing Movie Battle mode, a music video of the film's theme song "Something There" by Chage & Aska will be played. The other modes include an arcade-style mode called "Street Battle", where the player can choose a character and then face a series of twelve computer-controlled characters, culminating with Zangief, Dee-Jay, Sagat and Bison; "Vs. Mode", a standard two-player mode like the ones in previous console versions of Street Fighter; and "Trial Mode", where the player fights against a chosen computer-controlled opponent in order to achieve a high-score or quick time record. During a battle, characters had new musical themes for this game. The home version of Street Fighter: The Movie features many of the same characters from its arcade counterpart, with a few significant differences in its roster. The original film character of Captain Sawada is featured in both versions, however his special moves are different from the ones given to him in the arcade version. The original character Blade from the arcade game, along with the other palette swapped Bison Troopers, are not featured in the home versions; Akuma, who was a regular character in the arcade game, is once again a hidden character, who is only selectable via a secret code and can only be fought during the 1-player mode after fulfilling certain requirements. Two characters from the Street Fighter film who were not in the arcade version are included as well: Dee Jay and Blanka. Cast of characters Jean-Claude Van Damme as Guile Ming-Na Wen as Chun-Li Xiang Kylie Minogue as Cammy White Byron Mann as Ryu Hoshi Damian Chapa as Ken Masters Grand L. Bush as Balrog Peter Tuiasosopo as Edmond Honda Robert Mammone as Blanka Miguel A. Núñez, Jr. as Dee Jay Wes Studi as Viktor Sagat Jay Tavare as Vega Andrew Bryniarski as Zangief Ernie Reyes, Sr. as Akuma Raúl Juliá as M. Bison Kenya Sawada as Sawada Alan Noon as Blade, Arkane, Khyber, and F7 Trivia Although they were created at the same time as the other characters, Blanka's digitized sprite was not used in playable form in the arcade version of the game, only appearing in the home console version released for the PlayStation and Sega Saturn. However, if you beat arcade mode with the normally-unplayable "Super Bison" by hacking the character select value to 0x11, Blanka's ending sequence will play instead of Bison's. Capcom even flew the Incredible Technologies team out to Australia, where the movie was being filmed, to capture the actors and collect material to make the game. They would then fly all the way back to Chicago and design this game from the ground up. Capcom obviously realized how unplayable the arcade version turned out, because they decided to reprogram the entire game engine for home consoles, and copy-pasted the digitized character sprites over to the Super Street Fighter II: Turbo engine, but completely reworked the visuals and audio. The digitized actors format worked in Mortal Kombat because the actors actually had some martial arts experience, but most of the actors in Street Fighter: The Movie never learned how to throw a real punch on or off the set, besides Van Damme, of course.Category:Street Fighter Category:Promotional merchandise Category:Video games